THE UNTOLD STORY OF FORTNITE
by Versa Jak
Summary: This is the story leading up to the evnts that take place in Fortnite: Save The World. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: A New Discovery

**THE UNTOLD STORY OF FORTNITE**

 _An Important Note: This is a series of events that lead to the main story of Fortnite: Save The World. Events like how the storm came to be are included._

 **Chapter 1: An New Discovery**

Walt walked through the walls of the Experimental Section of California's Energy Laboratory or CEL for short. It was a newly made company, and it had already stunned the world by revealing discoveries about matter and energy that no one knew about. "Ah! Walt, I'm glad you came." Dr. Harry beckoned him. "This is serious." Walt walked over. "What is?" he asked. "You know that our country has been at war with North Korea for a few years now." ( _No offense to Americans and Koreans)_

Walt nodded. "So?"

"What I am saying is, that this war should have been over a long time ago."

"There is nothing we can do about it." Walt said. "The matter of concern is that North Korea has an army now that is much larger than USA's. They are even getting the help of other countries. This must end quickly. I don't want there to be a World War Three. North Korea has more nuclear weapons which are better than ours. If they wanted to, they could wipe us out anytime." Walt nodded. "But I don't get it. What part do we have in all this? We are scientists, Harry!"

Harry looked at him. "Yes! We are scientists! Here at CEL, we have accomplished so much! We work with all energy. Surely there must be some kind of weapon we can use to threaten the Koreans! It will increase this lab's reputation even more!"

"Are you even listening to yourself?!" Walt said angrily. Harry backed a bit away. "A weapon!? You want to create a weapon!? That would increase the chances of a World War that you are so afraid of! And all for what? Reputation? We already have a lot of reputation! We won't make weapons, Harry! I'm the boss and I say no! Deal with it!" Harry looked down. "Yes, sir." he said. "And don't call me 'Sir'. I made that clear the first time I got this job." Harry nodded.

Harry and Walt had been friends for a long time. But ever since Walt got the job as Head of the Experimental Section, there was a hint of jealousy in Harry. He gave Walt recommendations as to what the Section should do next. But Walt realized that Harry's decisions always had major flaws. Maybe that was the reason, Walt became Head instead of Harry.

After working his hours, Walt went back home.His wife, Debbie, opened the door and greeted him with a kiss. "Hey, handsome." she said. Walt and Debbie loved each other a lot. They were the perfect couple. Debbie sadly, couldn't give birth, but Walt loved her all the same. "I'm so glad to be home!" he said.

"I'm sure, you'll be wanting to go to bed quickly." she said with a wink. He got the idea and smiled. They had a wonderful dinner and went to the bedroom.

Walt woke up to the sound of his cellphone ringing. He looked at the time. 5 AM. He had to go to the Lab at 9 AM. So he definitely had more time to sleep. Who's calling him at this time? He took the phone, which was still ringing. "Hello? Walt Jenkins." he said. "Walt, this is the CEO of CEL." Walt sprang up. Debbie woke up and looked at him sleepily. "Yes, sir!" he said. "I'm sorry to wake you up at this time for your work starts at nine, but this is important." Walt listened, intently. "The Discovery Section have found a new kind of Matter. It has some...unique properties. I would like you to go to your workplace now and make experiments on it."

"Yes, sir. I will." Walt cut the call and groaned. "I'm sorry, babe. I have to go now." he said. Debbie smiled. "It's okay." she said. "I'm sure it's something worthwhile." A few minutes later, Walt was examining the report on the new Matter. "Let's run tests." he said. The other scientists nodded. "We start with the living cell experiment." The scientists again, nodded. They entered the experimental room wearing radiation suits. One of them carried the Matter in a jar. It was purple in colour and in gaseous state.

A leaf was kept in a cuboidal glass vessel. The gas was released inside and the vessel was quickly closed. After sometime, one of the scientists, put his hand inside and removed the leaf. Walt was watching all this from the Observation Room. Tests were made on the leaf. There were no different results. The leaf was still healthy. "So the Matter doesn't affect living things." Walt said. "Try the dead cell experiment." he said.

The same process took place. But this time, a dead leaf was used. When the leaf was removed, it was...alive. There was nothing wrong with it. Tests were made on the leaf. It was healthy in all aspects. Harry came up to Walt. "This is the discovery of the millennia. This Matter...has the ability to bring back the dead." he said. "We have to think of what we should do with this Matter." Walt said. " _I'm already thinking of something."_ Harry thought in the back of his mind. "For now, let's just run more tests." Walt said.

Harry had a certain thought in his mind. He knew that it would change the world as we know it.


	2. Chapter 2: The Last Meeting

**Chapter 2: The Last Meeting**

Walt was enjoying a wonderful dinner with Debbie when he got a phone call. "Walt Jenkins." he said. "Walt, this is CEO. Again. I am inviting you to be a part of our meeting that we are holding tomorrow."

"Yes, sir. I will be present." Walt sighed. He couldn't sleep at night. He lay in bed thinking. "Everyone's so excited about this discovery. I should be too. Yet I still think something's off. I just can't explain it." He stayed awake till 3AM until finally, he managed to dose off. Probably because he was exerting his brain by thinking too much.

Walt entered the Meeting Room and sat in his respective seat. The CEO sat at the head of the table. Many other people were present. "Well then," the CEO began. "Let's begin. As many of you already know, here at CEL, we have found a new Matter. Walt Jenkins here," Walt raised his hand. "belongs to the Experimental Section. His team ran some tests and discovered that this Matter…can resurrect the dead."

The people who didn't know about this gasped. "Now we come to the million dollar question. What do we do, with this Matter?" A man raised his hand. "How about you know….we revive the dead. Make everyone happy." Walt raised his hand. "I object. This discovery must be kept secret. Otherwise the whole world will be after this Matter. I suggest we run some more tests on it." Some members nodded in agreement.

"I suggest we give it to the government." another said. "I say we give it to the Army. They can use it to revive the casualties during battle." A fourth said. The CEO thought for some time. Then he stood up. "I end this meeting by agreeing to Walt's decision. Walt, make more experiments. Find out everything you can about this Matter." Walt nodded.

Later, Walt went back to the Experimental Section. "What's up?" he asked. "Is there anything you found?"

"Well…not exactly." A scientist replied. "This Matter…is not toxic at all. We can go in the Experiment Room without our suits. There is no radiation what so ever. We ran multiple tests. Tried to look at it biologically but all that we came up with, is that this was the stuff that first created life on Earth."

"Created life? I thought it resurrected the dead."

"Yes it does. When the Earth was created, changes in the soil, atmosphere etc. created some sort of a dead body. Which…the Matter gave life to. This is legendary stuff we got here. We finally got the answer as to how life came on Earth. This Matter was on Earth when it first formed. It's like…really, really old."

"Did you try the Heat Exposure Test?"

"No, not yet." Walt looked at him. "Do it first thing in the morning." The scientist nodded. "Yes, sir." Walt went back home and broke the news to Debbie. She would always keep secrets about CEL to herself, so Walt knew that he could trust her.

Walt couldn't sleep at night. He continuously thought about the Matter. "People are getting too excited about this. I should be too…but I'm not. I feel uneasy around this Matter. Something's not right." he thought. Finally, at around two in the morning, he managed to get some sleep.

Walt woke up to the sound of his cellphone ringing in his ear. "Five-thirty…what is wrong with these people!" he groaned sleepily and picked up his phone. "Walt Jenkins."

"Sir! This is Will. You know…from your team?"

"Yes, I know who you are, Will. Spit out what you want to say."

"Yes, sir." Will replied. "We ran the Heat Exposure Test…and we got some results. You should come here."

"Fine, I will." He groaned. "They're too excited about this aren't they?" Debbie asked. Walt nodded. "I hope we get some answers with the Heat Exposure Test. I'll go and check." Soon, he was walking inside CEL. Will was waiting for him. "So, what happened?" he asked.

"Well, we heated it to about a hundred degrees Fahrenheit and the amount of Matter…shrunk."

"What?"

"You heard me. It's almost as if a part of it died." Walt looked Will in the eye. "Where did we find this Matter, again?" he asked. "It was found underground but not deep. The dirt was cool. We have plenty more Matter. More keeps coming out of the ground and it's being transported to CEL in Resistance Jars." (These jars keep the temperature stable inside. Neither hot nor cold)

Walt thought for some time. "Do a Cold Exposure Test." he said. "The equipment's down. Will take a few days." Will replied. Walt nodded. "I can wait. By the way, where is Harry?"

"Oh, he's sick. He said he won't be coming for a while." Will answered. But actually, back at home, Harry was hatching out a plan. He was very much healthy. "If my plan works," he thought. "I shall be the most respected man in the world!"


	3. Chapter 3: No Reaction

**Chapter 3: No Reaction**

Walt patiently waited as the days went by. He was waiting for the equipment of the Cold Exposure Test to be replaced. Harry was back at the office but he kept asking Walt if he'd found something about the Matter or not. For some reason, this troubled Walt. Finally, Walt got the call he'd been waiting for. "Sir, it's Will. We're all set." Walt smiled. "Run the test." he said. "Yes, Sir!"

Walt waited. "Just a few more minutes!" his mind said. "I'll finally have some answers." The moment his phone rung he jumped towards it startling Debbie in the process. "What are you doing?!" she asked, angrily. "Trust me, Debbie. I've waited a long time for this call. It's highly important."

"No one's calling you, idiot! That's you're afternoon alarm!" she said, still angry. Walt was embarrassed. "I'm sorry." he said, sheepishly. Then his phone rung again. " _That_ is your call, if you ca't tell." Debbie said. Walt gave her a look and answered. "Ye, it's Walt. Did you find anything?" Debbie watched Walt as the other man said something through the phone. "What!?" Walt yelled. "What the hell! What the f..ugh!" he screamed.

He cut the call. "Nothing!" he yelled. "Nothing happened! The Matter is fine! I don't know what the hell is going on! If heat is it's weakness then cold must strengthen it! But that's just not happening! What do I do?" the last sentence sounded like he was calling for help. Debbie went over to him and patted him on the back. "There, there." she said, soothingly. Her voice calmed him. "You'll figure something out." she said.

The next day, Walt was sitting in his office, thinking hard. A scientist came up to him. "Sir, the CEO is calling you." Walt sighed and nodded. He got up and walked to the CEO's office. He knocked on the door. "Come in." the CEO's commanding voice said. Walt entered. "My sources tell me, that the only thing you have found out about the Matter, is that it dies when exposed to a certain degree of heat and higher.

Walt nodded. "Did you run a Cold Exposure Test?"

"Yes, Sir. We did one yesterday. The Matter underwent no reaction what so ever."

"Hmm. That is surprising. Have you found out anything else?"

Walt shook his head. "No, Sir." The CEO sighed. "Walt,let me make something clear to you." he said. "You already know, that I'm the Boss of CEL. I'm even you're boss. But you are the boss of your Sector. So as a boss, you know that you have responsibilities. Even I have responsibilities, Walt. There are rumors about the existence of the Matter in the outside world. We need to tell someone about this. But we can't, if we don't even know what this is."

Walt again, nodded. 'I understand, Sir." The CEO looked at him. "One week. That's all I can give you. After that, we reveal it to the public." Walt looked down. He turned around and walked back to his office. His team looked at him. "What do we do, Sir?" one of them asked. "We have a week. Let's get moving people. Every single test that we haven't done yet, we should do. To make things faster, we shall avoid all heat related tests. Let's do this people!"

"YEAH!" his team yelled in agreement. The scientists started working around the clock. That day, Walt reached home, exhausted. After he was refreshed, Debbie came up to him. "I've thought of something that can help your work."Walt didn't want to know, but he didn't want to offend his wife either. "What?" he asked. "It dies with heat, doesn't it?" she asked. Walt nodded.

She smiled. "What if you expose it to cold?"

"You think I didn't try that?!" he shouted at her. She thought for a minute. "What about anything related to cold?" she asked. That piqued his interest. "What do you mean?"

"Well think of it this way. What are the things that can reduce heat?" she asked. "Well, anything cold." he said. "Exactly. _Anything_. That's the magic word. What all have you tried so far?"

"Umm, cool air, artificial cold..."

"How bout water?" she cut him off. He stared at her. She smiled. "You never tried that, did you? Honestly, you guys are stupid." she laughed. He quickly grabbed her and kissed her tenderly. "You really are a genius."he said. She looked at him lovingly. "Now go learn the truth." she said. Walt smirked. "I sure will."


	4. Chapter 4: The First Death

**Chapter 4: The First Death**

Walt made his way to his office. The moment he got there, he called Will. "I want you to do the Water Reaction Test. As soon as possible." Will looked down. That's not possible, sir." he said. "What? Why?"

"The scientists have taken all the Matter in the storage. They're having a meeting right now, trying to think of what they can do with it."

"Why am I not part of it?"

"They prefer to...not have you there, sir."

"Those bastards."

"Don't worry, sir!" He sneakily put his hand into his pocket and removed a large vial. "I managed to uh...steal a bit." he smiled. "That's my boy! Now go do the experiment." Will walked away with a proud face. Walt really liked Will. He was a responsible lad. After a few minutes, Harry walked into his office. "What do you want?" he asked. "What did you find out now?"

"Why do you want to know? What's your problem?! Ever since you've come back from that sickness of yours, you've been acting strange. Don't think I haven't noticed. I know you're up to something and I'm going to find out what."

"Oh, Jenkins. Are we not besties?" Harry smiled and asked. "I never considered you as one." Walt answered. "As your boss, I'm ordering you to stay away from the Matter!"

"Fine!" Harry shouted and walked out. After sometime, Walt heard something. It was like as if something had struck the ground hard. People started running. Walt remained in his office. A scientist came rushing inside. "Sir!"

"What is is now?!" The man tried to speak. "You've got to see it for yourself!" Walt sighed, got up and followed the man. He lead him to one of the Experimental Labs. Inside, Walt could see a purple cloud-like thing moving around...and the dead body of Will. Walt looked in horror. "Oh God. What happened?" he whispered in fear. "I saw it, sir. Will was experimenting with a bit of the Matter. I think he added water to it. It then formed a cloud-like shape and spread something like a lightning bolt around. It went through Will and he..."

"If you add water to the Matter, it becomes dangerous?" Walt softly spoke to himself. Then he turned to the others. "No one enter that room. It's dangerous. We have to wait and see what happens. Don't let anybody enter, even if...even if they're there to collect Will's body."

"Yes, sir." Walt walked back home. Debbie's usual, cheerful smile did nothing to him. He sat down on the bed and wept. He wept and wept and wept. Finally, when no more tears could come out, he said "I killed him."

During that time, Harry was not in the office. He had left after Walt had rudely talked to him. He was in the storage room. Looking around here and there, he finally found what he was looking for. A whole bunch of Resistance Jars filled with the Matter. "The plan is working." he said.


End file.
